You Complete Me
by Originals143
Summary: What would you call it when you realize that you are incomplete without someone, and your life would be shattered without their presence in it?


An Abhirika story from me after a long time. But even though this has some elements of subtle romance, it is basically written keeping a different intention in mind. So guys, read on...

/\/\/\/\

The day would have been just another day for him, with he and Daya sitting in a small mundane restaurant, reminiscing the moments of their friendship – if not for her. Though he was pretty sure that Daya would have seen to it that the day turns out to be special for him from the rest of the days. But, this day was something else. Something more than special. And she had made it to be special and one of the memorable ones in his life.

As she was busy cleaning up all the leftovers and the mess, Abhijeet simply stared at her and wondered how she had become a part of his life, or maybe even his life over all these months. She had made herself to be one of the most significant people in his life, and she deserved every bit of it. Abhijeet knew that she had literally ruled over his heart over all these months, but what he couldn't understand was – how? He couldn't remember when he actually started falling for her, or when she completely became a part of his life, his dreams – a part of _him_. He couldn't understand what was it about her that he realized that she is the girl with whom he wished to spend his entire life.

Maybe it was the way she used to care for him from deep within his heart, no matter how harsh he used to be with her at times. God, he just wanted to kill himself for the numerous times when he had hurt her. Maybe the way she used to love him inspite of the way he was. Maybe the way she had accepted his nature, his anger, and decided to cope up with it for the rest of her life. Maybe the way she used to make each and every small moment so special for him, to last until eternity. Maybe the way she was always there for her without him even asking for it.

He couldn't figure out how did she manage to love him with such an intensity, and from where she used to muster all that love from. All he knew was if he would be able to return even a hundredfold of the love she gave him, even that won't be enough. But, he knew he had to. He had to give her all the love he could, and never try to hurt her – for all that she had done for him, and never uttered a single word in complaint.

As she found him staring at her, Tarika smiled and waved her hand in front of him, bringing him back to reality. "Kaunsi duniya me chale jaate ho tum baar-baar?" she asked teasingly. "Kuch nahi" he smiled up at her, and pulled her down on the sofa besides him. "Tarika ek baat poochu?" he asked, as he wrapped one arm over her shoulder. "Hmm?" "Tum muhjse itna pyaar kyun karti ho?" This was certainly not what Tarika had expected. "Aisa kyun pooch rahe ho?" she asked surprisingly.

"Ab dekho na, tum itni acchi ho. Tumhe to koi bhi ladka mil sakta hai." He caught her hand in reflex, as she opened her mouth to protest. "Sach hi to hai! Tumhe koi bhi mil sakta hai. Aur tum...tum mujhse kaafi accha ladka deserve karti ho" Tarika simply sighed and shook her head in objection. "Main bilkul sach keh raha hu. Main kabhi kabhi sochta hu ke main tumhe kitna kuch bolta hu, tumhe hurt karta hu, pareshan karta hu. Phir bhi tum kuch nahi kehti! Chup-chap sab sehti ho! Mujhe lagta hai ke agar main tumhare zindagi me nahi aata to aaj tum kitni khush hoti! Main...main tumhare layak nahi hu!" he said, averting her eyes.

"Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet?" Tarika was quite taken aback by his sudden express of emotions. "Aur tum kehte ho ke agar main tumhare saath nahi hoti to main khush hoti. Haan, ye sach hai ke mere Dad meri shaadi kisi ameer NRI doctor se karwa dete. Par...kya karti main un khushiyon ka? Aisi khushiyaan jo maine apni marzi se na milayi ho?" She took his hand in hers "Abhijeet meri puri zindagi yaha hai, sab kuch yaha hai...aur meri khushiyaan bhi _yahin_ hai" she said looking earnestly in his eyes. "Aur tum khushiyon ki baat kar rahe ho? Meri khushiyaan tumhare saath hai Abhijeet! Main tumse pyaar karti hu. Main in khushiyon ke bagair nahi reh sakti! Main maanti hu ke kabhi kabhi mujhe hurt hota hai tumhare gusse se, par bhi main tumhare saath apni puri zindagi bitana chahti hu. Tum jaise bhi ho, main tumhare alawa kisi aur ke baare me soch bhi nahi sakti!" she continued in an affectionate tone "Aur tum aisa kyun keh rahe ho? Pyaar karna to mujhe tumhi ne sikhaya hai na?" she smiled.

Maybe it was the way she used to appreciate the minute things which he did for her. The way she was being so modest, so warm-hearted, so _understanding_. The way she used to understand everything about him.

Abhijeet simply smiled back, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They looked into each others' eyes for a long time, feeling countless emotions at a time. Maybe it was the way she used to convey her feelings, her love, silently through her eyes, without saying a single word.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika said, as she snuggled closer to him, as he played with her curls. "Hmm?" "Happy Birthday!" she whispered. "Thank you!" he whispered back, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for everything! Thank you mera aaj ka din itna special banana ke liye!" Abhijeet looked into her eyes with an emotion which he had never felt before. Maybe it was the way she never used to forget to make him smile, and brighten his day even in the hardest of times. "Come on Abhijeet! Ab itna bhi nahi kar sakti main tumhare liye?" she asked childishly. "Wakahi Tarika! Mera birthday itna special kisine nahi banaya hai! Daya ka bhi message aaya tha! Keh raha tha ke bohot acche se hua sab kuch! Thank you so much!" He smiled and kissed her cheek. Tarika blushed, as she hugged him tightly, and they spent some moments in silence, in each others' arms.

/\/\

"Hum body ko forensic lab leke jaate hai! Wahipe maut ka exact time aur wajah pata chalegi" Dr. Salunkhe declared, as he, ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and Tarika were examining a dead body in a dilapidated under-construction building. As they had started to move the body, they noticed some of the small rocks from the unmade cement ceiling started falling at a fast pace, and they had to escape with great difficulty to move out from the place. As they were running out, carefully avoiding the rocks, Abhijeet suddenly noticed a huge slab hanging down over exactly where Tarika was standing, and before he could blink, to his utmost horror, the slab came crashing down directly upon her.

For a couple of seconds, Abhijeet felt numb upon seeing her delicate figure being taken down by the enormous thick stone slab. He felt his blood being drained down from his entire body, and he could barely hear the voice or see anything around him. Dreading the worst nightmare, he hastily ran over to her and pushed the slab away with all his strength, only to find her forehead covered in deep scarlet blood, and her hand being severely bruised leaving a stain of blood on her blue shirt. Abhijeet felt the entire world crashing down upon him, as he slowly touched her face. "Ta-Tarika!" his voice waivered as he saw her slowly losing consciousness, though she was still struggling to keep her eyes open. "Tarika! Tarika! Utho! Please utho Tarika! Aankhen kholo! Tarika!" Abhijeet cried, unaware of the fact that ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe were standing right behind him with a shocked expression on their faces. "Abhijeet! Ise hospital le jaana hoga jaldi! Zyada time nahi hai humare pass!" ACP Pradyuman said, as he tried to console a dazed Abhijeet and bring him back to his senses. "Main..main ambulance bulata hu!" Dr. Salunkhe exclaimed, fear creeping upto him as he saw assistant in an unconscious state, with her head covered in blood.

Abhijeet couldn't make any sense of what was going around him, or that his seniors were right there, consoling him. What he knew was, he had to save her. He didn't know how, but he had to make sure she was safe, even though he would need to cross the entire world to ensure her safety. But he had to save her life. _His_ life.

Without wasting a single minute, he carried her in his arms, and took her straight out, not keeping his eyes off her as he did so. He felt tears of pain and agony pricking his eyes, as he saw her neck giving away support of her body and fell, her curls bouncing down. "Tarika tumhe kuch nahi hoga! Main...main hu tumhare saath!" his voice trembled, as he absently ran towards the car holding her tight in his arms, when suddenly Dr. Salunkhe's voice stopped him. "Kaha jaa rahe ho Abhijeet! Ambulance yaha hai!" he said, pointing to the opposite direction of where Abhijeet was heading. "Haan? Ha-haan!" Abhijeet agreed dazedly, as he turned towards the ambulance.

On the entire way, Abhijeet held her hand tight, and kept on mumbling continuously, as his lips quivered and his vision blurred with tears. "Tumhe kuch nahi hoga! Tumhe kuch nahi hoga!". ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe were simply sitting besides, looking tensed, as they checked up on Tarika from time-to-time.

About an hour later, when Tarika was admitted to the ICU, the entire team was standing out, tensed and scared. Dr. Salunkhe was occasionally sneaking worried and impatient glances in the direction of the operation theatre. Daya, from beneath his tears, was occasionally looking at his best friend worriedly.

Abhijeet, however, was standing away from the rest of them, staring somewhere – or nowhere, with a blank expression on his face. He slowly started remembering all the moments spent with her. Each of those memories were enough to shoot an excruciating pain at his chest, as he imagined what his life could have been without her. He had always tried to figure out what was it about her, that he felt a part of him being lost from him, each time she used to go away from him. He realized it _now. _He realized that _she_ had become a part of him. A part which he just couldn't do apart with, no matter whatever he did or wherever he went. A part, without which, he would be lifeless. Absolutely lifeless. He realized that she was _in_ him, staying there, and controlling his heart – controlling _him_. That was the moment when he realized the truth – she _completed_ him!

As the doctor came out of the OT, the first one to pounce on him was, undoubtedly, Dr. Salunkhe. "Doctor! Kaisi hai...kaisi hai Tarika? Wo thik to hai na?" his voice was impatient and shaking. "She is fine now. Out of danger! Bas hosh kab tak aaega kuch bol nahi sakte!" The doctor replied in a calm voice, attempting to calm them down. All of team heaved a sigh of relief when they heard of the news, but were still worried about her unconscious state. "Hum...hum use dekh sakte hai?" Daya asked over Dr. Salunkhe's shoulder. "Haan jaroor! Par jara sambhalke. Kafi kamzor hai wo! Unhe aaram karne dijiye!" the doctor pronounced.

As the team were heading towards the room, all of a sudden, they saw the door being flung open, as Abhijeet dashed inside, amidst the protests from the doctor. He went straight towards her bed, and grabbed her shoulders suddenly. "Tarika! Tarika utho please! Please Tarika! Main tumhe aise sote huye nahi dekh sakta! Please utho!" Abhijeet cried in a pleading tone, as he left her shoulders and took her hand in his. "Main...main tumse waada karta hu..main kabhi tumhe chot nahi pahuchaunga! Tumhe kabhi hurt nahi karunga! Main kabhi dusri ladkiyon se baat bhi karunga!" he smiled faintly. "Par please..please Tarika uth jao! Please! Main tumhare bagair jee nahi sakta Tarika! Main mar jaaonga! Please Tarika!" Abhijeet cried, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper, as he kissed her hand through his tears. Daya, who had been watching everything from the door, came over to his best friend, and kept a hand over his shoulder. "Chinta mat karo! Wo bilkul thik ho jaaegi! Tum..." he stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly saw Tarika trying to open his eyes.

"Abhijeet! Dekho Tarika ko hosh aa raha hai!" Daya's voice was excited. Abhijeet instantly turned over to see Tarika faintly opening her eyes. As she finally adjusted her eyes to the surroundings, and saw Abhijeet sitting near her, holding her hand, she smiled faintly at him. That smile was enough to send a flood of warmth seeping into his heart, and his joy knew no bounds. He smiled broadly down at her through her teary eyes, and kissed her hand until he was satisfied with the truth that she was safe.

"Tarika! Kaisi ho beta?" Dr. Salunkhe enquired, gently moving his hand through her hair, being careful not to disturb her bandage. Tarika simply smiled through her eyes, and nodded slightly, as she was still too weak to speak. "Thik to use hona hi tha!" ACP Pradyuman smiled, wiping off his tears "She's a brave girl!" he patted her cheek gently, as everyone smiled, agreeing in unison.

/\/\/\

Tarika winced slightly, as the pain in her head suddenly shot up while getting down from the car. Abhijeet slowly helped her inside the house, and made her rest on the sofa carefully avoiding to disturb her bandaged hand. As she slowly rested her head on the sofa, feebly closing her eyes, Abhijeet simply kept staring at her. She had become extremely weak because of the accident and excess blood loss, yet to him, she seemed the prettiest and the most innocent thing ever.

As she slowly opened her eyes, he felt that even in pain, those eyes were enough to mesmerize him for a couple of minutes. Her eyes were enough to brighten up her frail face, and whenever he used to look into them, he found himself lost into an entire different world. Or wait – was it her smile? Hell, he couldn't figure out what was more fascinating about her face – her eyes or her smile. Because every time she used to smile that beautiful smile, or look into his eyes, he found himself so utterly spellbound, that he couldn't even remember his own name.

His thoughts were broken with a slow wave of a hand in front of his face. He jumped out of his reverie to find her looking at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "Kya soch rahe ho?" she asked faintly. Abhijeet just shook his head, and suddenly took her hand into his and stared deep into her eyes.

"Tarika, promise karo ke tum aise dobara kabhi mujhse door nahi jaaogi! Promise karo ke tum dobara kabhi aisa nahi karogi!" she said grimly, as tears started forming up in his eyes. "Tum nahi jaanti tumhe us haal me dekhke meri kya halat hui hogi! Aisa laga tha ke meri puri duniya mujhse cheen gayi hai!" he said, his voice shaking, as he felt his chest burn upon visualizing her condition in the hospital. Tarika simply smiled with concern, as he continued "Main...main soch bhi nahi sakta ke main tumhare bagair kaise jeeunga! Main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta Tarika! Main mar jaaonga agar tumhe kuch ho jaye to! Main wakai mar jaaonga!" he cried, as his tears started flowing thick and fast. "Tum meri zindagi ho Tarika! Tum please kabhi...kabhi bhi mujhe chodke mat jaana!" he wiped his tears hastily, as they were blurring his vision. "Main vaada karta hu main zindagi bhar tumhara khayal rakhunga, tumhe duniya ka saara pyaar dene ki koshish karunga – jitna tum mujhe hamesha deti ho. Main koshish karunga main tumhare layak ban jau, tumhare jaisa accha aur bade dil-wala ban jau! Par please tum mera saath kabhi mat chodna! Please!" he said, coming closer to her and looking deep in her eyes.

Tarika simply smiled, and assured him "Promise! Kabhi nahi jaungi!" she smiled weekly. Wiping his tear-stained face, Abhijeet slowly helped her from the sofa, and leaned forward to carry her towards the bedroom. "It's ok Abhijeet, main dheere-dheere chali jaungi!" Abhijeet stared at her incredulously. "Nahi! Tum theek se khadi bhi nahi reh paa rahi ho! Main tumhe aisa paagalpan hargiz nahi karne doonga!" Not having the energy to argue with him, Tarika finally gave in, and Abhijeet carefully and gently carried her in his arms towards the bedroom. As he made her lie down on the bed and covered her with the sheets, he gently kissed her forehead and patted her cheek after giving her numerous instructions and warnings to take rest and take care.

As she slowly closed her eyes, and dozed off into a deep sleep, he took a final look at her before leaving the house, he made a promise to himself, that no matter whatever life throws upon him, he will always be by her side and to give her all the love he can – as she had given him. Deeply. Unconditionally. Innocently.

"Thank you Tarika! Mere zindagi ka adhurapan door karne ke liye! Thank you" he whispered, as he silently closed the bedroom door and went on his way to his house.

**~~ The End ~~**

**A/N** : Ok, so that was it! Let me tell you again guys that even though this is based on subtle romance, the main purpose of writing this story was to convey a message to some people that, if she decides, Tarika _can_ change the whole world around Abhijeet, and that she _has_ the capability to become his or, for that matter, anyone's reason for happiness.

Some people who claim to be Abhijeet's greatest fans ever, feel that no such girl exists on this earth who is capable of "Sr. Insp. Abhijeet", and if at all, he himself thinks that any such girl exists who makes him happy and takes away his loneliness, that girl is to be blamed, and the entire world should wish her the most painful death! I mean, what _exactly_ is her fault here? _He_ was the one who started flirting with her, and _he_ was the one who fell for her (maybe even forced her to fall for him as well indirectly). Then how is Tarika to be blamed for that, _I. Just. Don't. Understand_.!

And people, if you claim to be his biggest fans of all times, then you should have no problem with the fact that he appears to be so much happy in Tarika's presence, and you should be happy for him! But instead, you adore that lady Shruti (NOM to her fans) so much, when all she did was give such a painful heart-break to Abhijeet that he completely forgot to smile for a couple of days! She always used to cry out and become weak in front of him (and make him weak in the process), but still you adore Abhijeet-Shruti pairing. And if Tarika, for a change, brings some amount of happiness in his life and makes him smile, she is to be blamed for every silly and pointless reason! I mean, seriously? Is that how your logic works? If it does, then I just have to say one thing to you guys - Grow Up!

Plus, Abhijeet and Tarika are assumed to be "in a relationship". So I guess you guys are aware of the universal fact that a relationship is made out of balance. Love just cannot exist with one person having all the amazingly good qualities in the world, and the other having nothing at all! There is no relationship where one is the God, and the other is considered to be some random piece of debris!

I was contemplating on whether to write all this in public since the past few days, but then realized I had to! Coz the level of comments that I have been seeing lately against Tarika, for absolutely no fault of her, was really getting onto my nerves, and I literally had to gather all the patience I had, to calm myself down!

And yeah.. let me make myself clear here! Even I love, yes you got me right, I _love_ Abhijeet a lot. I have been watching CID since it started, and Abhijeet has always been my most favourite character right since he entered the show. But, one cannot simply ignore that fact how much he has changed over the years, especially the way he has become so very rude and unnecessarily authoritative!

And it is definitely not mandatory that each and every person on this earth _has to_ love Abhijeet! I mean, what is gonna happen if someone says something negatively about him? What hell's gonna break loose? Will he or she be debarred from living on this planet? Everyone has their own freedom of loving or hating someone equally! And by hating someone, I mean that you are free to hate anyone, but please refrain from posting such nasty and offensive comments about a person or character in public forums, so much to the extent that they become intolerable! If tomorrow, I start a community against Abhijeet, and write some profanities or abusive comments about him, won't you people track me down, and shoot me then and there? Then, my sincere request to all the Abhijeet-worshippers and Tarika-haters – if you hate someone, please keep it to yourself, don't go on publicising it in such a bad way!

And the most important point here – if you people cannot hear anything against Abhijeet, then we cannot hear anything against Tarika! And if it is a compulsion on everyone to love and worship Abhijeet, then we make it a compulsion on you to love (atleast respect) Tarika, and any kind of non-sense against her will not be tolerated! That's it! Period.

Well, as for the story and the message after it, those who agree with it, are free to read and review. Those who don't, can whole-heartedly ignore it, and read the rest of the stories here. But, I _had to_ convey this message to some people, so my work is accomplished! It's good if they read it and make some sense out of it, it's OK if they don't! I sincerely apologize for hurting everyone's sentiments here, but I have really had enough of what has been happening lately!

So guys, I may have over-exaggerated myself here, but this is the least I could do to give my favourite girl some much-deserved justice. Rest is upto you guys! Please R&R. And yes, before I forget, some of the ideas have been taken from Poesia-Raro's story "Maybe Just That Something"! Thanks PR!


End file.
